justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 Did you know this is possible GMRE (talk) 17:42, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : Very nice. I knew that you could lift them with a helicopter, but not that they could actually roll on their wheels. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) Can you check something out for me? Go to Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan and take a close look at the boats they have parked there. Tell me if anything looks suspicious to you. If it's only in my game, I may have found a new glitch. GMRE (talk) 19:52, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not responding. But yes, will do. Will give results later. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:42, May 25, 2014 (UTC)) :::Was busy yesterday and forgot to check. Did it today though. Yes, positive results. The Winstons Amen 69 spawned under the water. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC)) Any ideas Please can you check out this discussion: User_talk:GMRE#Help.3F. GMRE said you may be able to help with these 2 missing SAMS. SniperKing1 (talk) 19:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : The SAMs at strongholds do not contribute to the completion of the settlements, and it's not really advised to destroy them since they attack enemy aircraft during heat. However, they DO count to the amount of destroyed SAMs, which means that if you're going to destroy every of them, you will have to seek the strongholds as well. : Seek out the strongholds all over Panau. The ones at Lembah Firdaus and Kampung Bahari could be tricky for example. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC)) ::Right. I'm checking at all strongholds now. I'll let you know in a little while. SniperKing1 (talk) 15:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Some reading material, if you're bored Fan fiction at Talk:Smugglers do Run GMRE (talk) 21:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nice. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC)) ::More at Talk:One Deadly Sin. GMRE (talk) 18:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) New poll? Could you create a new one? I've tried nothing and I'm all out of ideas. GMRE (talk) 16:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I could try to do one as soon as possible. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC)) Multiplayer Do you play Just Cause 2 Multiplayer? GMRE (talk) 18:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not responding. Have been doing some stuff lately. Yes I do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC)) :: what I've recently made my character look like. What do you look like (assuming that you play at a free roam fun server of sorts and that you've customized your character)? Recently I've been playing Empire: Total War. GMRE (talk) 14:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Some new things *New Easter Egg/Notable Building: Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. *New faction: The ultra-nationalists who live there. They tie into the game pretty well, seeing as how an article in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito supports their belief. *New weapon: Machete. It would be totally awesome, if this weapon could only be obtained from this one place and it could be in the same slot as the Holdt R4 Pitbulls, or something. GMRE (talk) 14:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Very nice. Frankly I have been bad at playing the JC games during the last few months. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) ::Check this out: File:San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png It might make a few things a little easier. GMRE (talk) 16:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::If I get into the game I might check it out. It should be easy to check out these locations, having the game on one monitor, and this image on the other. I have dual monitors now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:37, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) A new large article Someone's creating a "Panauan Civil War" article. What do you think? There's a longer discussion at Category talk:Candidates for deletion. GMRE (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :He could put a construction template on it and finish it. Then we'll see what to do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:36, October 12, 2014 (UTC)) ::He had it on there for a while, but then removed it to let more people work on it. GMRE (talk) 19:29, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Animals We have an Animals article now. GMRE (talk) 15:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Nice. Will check out and see if there is something to do there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC)) More JC3 info (with screenshots!) Just Cause 3 News#21. GMRE (talk) 20:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I saw that on the webs, but I didn't have time to add it here. Shame if that microtransaction BS is true, but according to some source it would only be on the consoles. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC)) You're missing out... ...on creating Just Cause 3 articles. GMRE (talk) 22:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I will try to get to work on some, but there has been very much to do for me I feel recently. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC)) Characters I think we should split the Category:Characters into 3. What should we call them? "Characters in Just Cause", or "Just Cause characters"? Or do you think the current category is fine? GMRE (talk) 21:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) The sabotage objects are a similar problem, but JC3 will probably have a lot of identically named destructable objects. That will mean that some articles will become much longer. Article length won't be a problem, but we're gonna have to get used to adding "(JC)", "(JC2)" and "(JC3)" at the ends of almost all headings. GMRE (talk) 15:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea. I thought that before as well. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Infobox settlement Can you take a look at Template:Infobox Settlement(test) and see if you can spot why "Area Z" doesn't show up in the example at the bottom of the page? GMRE (talk) 18:37, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : Sure. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC)) : Found the reason. You had selected the regular Infobox Settlement instead of the test one. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC)) ::D'oh! Of course. I copied the whole template page when I made the test one. Thanks. GMRE (talk) 17:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) There might still be a problem See more at: Just Cause Wiki talk:Site maintenance log. GMRE (talk) 21:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Something that might interest you If you want, you can get those numbers removed from your username: Link. GMRE (talk) 15:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) : I am changing it entirely. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC)) ::Be careful, that page warns that you can only change it once. I'm sure they can change it as many times as they want, but they're lazy. GMRE (talk) 19:35, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Your vacation Are you gonna end it soon, or when JC3 comes out? No pressure, the reason I'm asking is that we've made a few updates in your absence. The red "top navigation" bar now contains the Portal:Community and links to active admins talk pages. GMRE (talk) 19:42, April 2, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, probably. I have exams this year, so after that I might get a lot of time on my hands. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC))